1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus for observing an object to be examined.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope apparatus comprising an insertion portion that is inserted into an object to be examined, an LED provided at a distal end portion of the insertion portion, and a CCD that picks up reflected light from an observation target inside the object to be examined is utilized in various fields such as the medical care field and industrial field.
An LED and a CCD are elements that emit heat. When heat generated from these elements is left as it is, the image quality of the observation image deteriorates and the luminous efficiency of the LED declines, or in some cases a fault arises in the LED or the CCD.
Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-248835 discloses an endoscope having a heat radiating portion configured by disposing an LED adjacent to a distal end side of a long heat-radiating wire element, and passing a proximal end side of the heat radiating wire element through vicinity of the CCD to dispose the heat-radiating wire element towards the proximal end side of an insertion portion. According to the endoscope apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-248835, by means of this configuration, heat emitted from the LED and CCD can be released at the proximal end side of the insertion portion via the heat radiating wire element.